spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captured for One Whole Day
'''Captured for One Whole Day '''is the eighth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired December 8, 2018 and was written by AFallenPower. Transcript (Episode starts with the sound of someone knock the door on Polar and Lock’s apartment) ???: Hey, would you like to participate in our… um… game known as the Never-Ending Story! ??? 2: What the hell? They might know us from that! Polar: Hey ESB users, I don’t care about your role-playing thingy forum. Lock: Well, I want to! Well, because I was just sitting here in this filthy apartment doing nothing but reading a newspaper on Jasbre’s death and the weird property of some ESB Guards having the ability to die twice. (pause) ??? 2: Open the door! I don’t want to waste my time until my determined death! ??? 3: I want to start to review my episodes when I come back! ???: This was my worry of us being killed somehow! (They open the door to see some ESB users) Tyler730: Gotcha! Lumoshi: This episode is B+- I mean we got you! CheeseCrocker: We will be taking you home! Koopsers Joopsers: Yeah! Oh yea, I hope this service will lower my prison time on wikia from Infinity to some finite number. Lock: That wasn’t a very impressive entrance. Polar: Lock, we should be more worried about some ESB guards coming here! Lock: If the first set of ESB guards died twice, then how can this set be better? CheeseCrocker: We at least have a taste of humor, just look at our forum history! Unlike the administration of the wiki, which just walk around and edit. Lumoshi: That, I disagree with that humor equals to having the ability to make up stuff from another reply. Like that slapstick humor from the episode “Sportz?” wasn’t funny. Koopsers Joopsers: You’re technically part of the administration yourself! Also, we are here for another review or something. Tyler730: Get this Polar! (Tyler uses a sack bag to try to cover Polar, but he ends up choking her until she fainted. Then Koopsers and Cheese take and carry her) CheeseCrocker: How should we carry her? Lock: I am realizing that this group might be worse then the admin group. CheeseCrocker: Oh, I admit you’re right. Tyler730: Oh yeah, are you going to make a comeback? Lock: (getting a stick) Oh yeah! (runs to the door, but they shut it on him and they throw away the key) Well… I was still confused on the dynamics of this kidnapping! (The guards are walking away) Tyler730: We nailed it! Koopsers Joopsers: I know! CheeseCrocker: We weren’t even barely following the scripts that Golfpecks the King had provided! Lumoshi: (Under breath) What a bad excuse for bad writing… (They arrive at the castle and start to play a game of the Never-Ending Story, expect for Lumoshi - which he is review title cards, while Polar is just sitting) Tyler730: How are we suppose to story today’s story? Koopsers Joopsers: A ceramic bowl had started to roll down a hill into a… Polar: Place called the White House! Wher- CheeseCrocker: That topic isn’t allowed in the forum! Check the list of rules. (Shows the list for rules) Polar: What? No swearing… No Zootopia, politics, Pingu, Pinga, I am Toaster's children, Minecraft YouTubers… That’s madness! This forum is already stupid! Tyler730: Well, for an excuse to say ’we are active on this wiki,’ it will probably be stupid. Just take a look at our counting games. (Shows the list of counting games) Polar: “Say every country in Europe before someone says ‘Nihoy!’ ‘PART 2?!?’ Why are game forums still running with these stupid ideas? Lumoshi: Since all possible and real meaningful sets of SpongeBob episode have been turned into H&H, H&H kinda got different. (Shows a list of recent H&Hs) Polar: Well, some of these ideas are great! Why can’t we play that instead! Lumoshi: Because… we are running out of ideas, we did episodes by month, day, year, title card color, and more! CheeseCrocker: Anyways, we have a set of rules that to play the Never-Ending Story for you to follow. User: Hey, you are mini-modding! I will issue a warning for you! (The User slaps a post-it paper on CheeseCrocker) CheeseCrocker: Oh come on! I was promoted to discussion mod a week ago! User: Oh sorry! I did see that passed proposal! (The User starts to run, but he encounters a replacement admin and the admin starts to talk to him) Polar: Why does ESB have to be this way? McFly: Because this is what it formed into. Also, I remember you! Making distasteful content on another bootleg at your side! CheeseCrocker: How did I not see you? You’re a recognizable user at the forums! McFly: Because this is the off-topic section and anyone can just pop in a post at anytime. Polar: I don’t really care about NES drama. Anyways, drama is for some reason banned here… CheeseCrocker: Well, we don’t want civil war here… Polar: Well- Koospers Joospers: Can we get onto the Never-Ending Story? Polar: Okay, but this isn’t the most interesting thing we can do here… Tyler730: Well, I am not going to edit here, anyways… Hey! Hey Anthony, being a replacement admin, can you take and watch this user! I am not in the mood for doing dumb tasks. CheeseCrocker: Yea! I think this is a waste of time! I can’t even stand a day, I just want to be at the forums without task! Anthony: Well, I would but since Golfpecks is in full control of this operation ...not like its one… I would have to ask him, and it’s probable that he just won’t. Anyways, I think the reason why he wanted you people, expect you McFly is because he wanted to get off of your lazy basses to do something useful for the wiki. Koopsers Joopsers: Aw man! I wanted to sit back and relax. Lumoshi: What about me? Can I be excused? I got to review my title cards for all post-movie episodes! Anthony: Umm… Sure. (Lumoshi leaves) Tyler730: What the?! That’s madness! CheeseCrocker: You got to admit, he does spend a good part of his time sometimes to review episodes. Koopsers Joopsers: Well still, that is very unfair. Anthony: Well, I got to benefit my friends… just 101 Politics. Also, I have to tell you, Golfpecks can strip your rights of bypassing your global block and kick you back into the Outside Walls of the Wikia Kingdoms. Koopsers Joopsers: Well, there are other places to be at anyways, but okay. Anthony: Good. (walks away) McFly: Never knew corruption can even happen here. CheeseCrocker: Well then, Golfpecks got to be told. Tyler730: When he doesn’t seem to be online... Polar: I have an idea to pass today! Koopsers Joopsers: What? Polar: We will raid a discord server! Tyler730: But we will get banned! CheeseCrocker: I don’t even have a discord account! Polar: Well, we will get that sorted out right n- Time Card: 30 Boring and Unnecessary Of Preparation Minutes Later Narrator: Why was this time card even needed? I didn’t have enough time to make it good! Polar: Because we aren’t here for filler! (The four of them are behind a short wall in front of a dark building with discord on it) Polar: -so don’t tell anyone there that I told you to do this. CheeseCrocker: But why? Polar: Because, umm… that’s part of the plan, anyways, are you ready with your spamming quotes? Tyler730: Yes! Mine is ‘I’m Ready!‘ Koopsers Joopser: I’ll put random links to random stuff! CheeseCrocker: Are you sure that people would know us if we go here? Polar: Well, if on your discord passport, you and the other two did use your usernames in Wikia as in your Discord ones? Right? (The three of them nod) Tyler: ...nope… CheeseCrocker: I thought they won’t know us? Polar: Umm… just in case… they, somehow do. CheeseCrocker: Okay… (The three start to go, but they notice that Polar isn’t coming) CheeseCrocker: Why aren’t you coming? Tyler730: Uh, I do wonder about that. Polar: Because, I like to stay outside and my eyes don’t like black walls! Anyways, just pick me up when you have to hurry back to your Kingdoms! (The three of them go inside the building, to the right building and to the right (chat)room) Koopsers Joopsers: Oh boy! I hope these links to my Scratch content is going to be funny! (Post links to Scratch coding on paper on the walls) Tyler730: I’m ready! To spam! I’m ready! To spam! I’m ready! To spam! (Saying that while posting pieces of papers on the black wall with ’I’m Ready’ written on them) (Finally, Cheese is posting pictures of Patrick eating cheese from the hook) CheeseCrocker: Man, this is starting to get fun! (Matchy is walking around, until he sees all of the pieces of paper covering the black walls) Matchy: What the? Why is this discord being spammed on if it was only the first day that our physical discord server was raided? This is my only off day to do something before we go against Golfpecks! (He walks around until he finds CheeseCrocker posting the images) Matchy: Hey! This is the hub chatroom! You aren’t supposed to spam here, only at the spam chatroom! CheeseCrocker: Okay. And where is it? Koopsers Joopsers: Wait Cheese, she said that can post anywhere! CheeseCrocker: Oh yeah! Matchy: Who is this ‘she?’ CheeseCrocker: Umm… our commander… Tyler730: (walks in) Wait what? No, it’s suppose to be- Koopsers Joopsers: Shhh! You can’t say that! Matchy: Wait, what? Okay, where are you from? CheeseCrocker: The Kingdom Of ESB. Matchy: And why? Tyler730: Wait C- CheeseCrocker: Because our female commander send us here, right? (The other two nod slowly) Matchy: Hold on, you are raiding our chatroom, from a commander, who was commanded by King Golfpecks? Tyler730: No! CheeseCrocker: Yes Tyler! Matchy: Who are you people? (CheeseCrocker gives the discord passport to Matchy) CheeseCrocker: ...shit, I didn’t mean that… Matchy: You’re one of the guards who kidnapped Polar? Well, this is enough, it would be great if you could leave since we obviously don’t like people who kidnap our friends? Anyways, where is Polar? (Matchy notices that the three are gone) Matchy: Good, I can finally rest for today, when I clean this spam up! (Translation) (A messager is seen running into a long and large hallway to Golfpecks, who is walking around and talking to himself) Golfpecks: What can I do? They have beaten my first set of guards twice and having a spy on our grounds is a bigger worry! I can’t give up or admit to peace, I’ll look stupid for not being a true king! Well, someone did kill King Jasbre, but that man wasn’t one of mine? Maybe my Bible of ESB can tell me something, (filling through the pages) Okay! Page 35, Chapter 2: Another Life of the King, Golf was once Soda, the life of Soda Golf was buried, but we - though our records found that he was once an admin, the third highest honor in the whole kingdo- Messager: Hello? King Golf? Golfpecks: Oh come on! I thought with you being small and this large hallway being long, you wouldn’t make it here until I was at least done with one of the lines! I put good money on extending this king’s hallway of the wiki for this as one of the reasons! Messager: You saw and heard me calling you? Even heard my footsteps? Golfpecks: Yea, this is a hallway for echoing sounds, another reason for the extension! Anyways, what’s the Private message from discord? Messager: Ugh, it was from NatRox. He has a screenshot that he took for you! (Golfpecks looks at the screenshot) Golfpecks: (reading) “Matchy: We just find three guards from ESB messing around and spamming in our chatroom. I hope that Golfpecks isn’t responsible for this. Also, if you are Golfpecks, I wish that you don’t send more spammers, or we will be forced to banned ESB users, which will get conventional.” Wh- What?!? Why aren’t the guards following me or the rules?!?! (throws the piece of paper at the messager) Messager: Um… I am just here to deliver messages to you for pay from you. Golfpecks: Well, I give you extra extra pay and double the voting power for a year to get you to tell the guards to scout the outside areas of this wiki and capture the four guards, also tell them to focus on the girl if they are with them! AND tell them to bring them to me to talk them out of their souls! Messager: (frighten) O-ok-Kay… (The messager runs) (Transition) (The three are walking with Polar back to the kingdom) Koopsers Joopsers: I can’t believe this, this was stupid. Tyler730: There might be a reason why females aren’t very active here. Polar: Well, you did look worried anyways about raiding server… Tyler730: Well, not the SBFW server! Did you choose this on purpose? Polar: Yes, there shouldn’t be a reason why I just got it by chance. CheeseCrocker: The reason why we’re worried is because we could get scolded at by Golfpecks, which I heard are tough to stand. Tyler730: Yes! That’s the reason! All of us could lose our positions, both in rights and social status! Koopsers Joopsers: Well, the only thing I want to keep is my status for my reply power in the forums! (Two guards are hiding behind some rocks) Anthony: Shoot, they know that they might be caught. Expert: What should we do? Anthony: I know! Expert: Trap them? Anthony: No, we have to go to the kingdom to tell them to set it up! (The four arrive at the gate for it to open and a crowd of people start to cheer as a red carpet leds the open to Golf’s large castle) CheeseCrocker: Why are we being celebrated? Koopsers Joopsers: Don’t know, but it does feel good! Tyler730: Yea… Polar: This is very strange and random… (Anthony and Expert as guards walk beside them as they go into the castle with the long hallway) Anthony: It’s working! Expert: This is weird through to them, but they are starting to fall for it… (The four with the guards walk to King Golfpecks) Golfpecks: You three, I need to talk with you! Polar, go to the far side of the hallway! Polar: Okay… (smiles and walks away) Golfpecks: How did this bullshit happen? How did you spam SBFW’s server? I got the message from the mod there! Koopsers Joopsers: Polar told us! Tyler730: ...y-Yes! Yes! CheeseCrocker: It was her idea to raid the server! Golfpecks: Do you have the proof? Koopsers Joopsers: Um, can we take a screenshot? Golfpecks: Rubbish! Your screenshot can be edited! CheeseCrocker: Screenshots don’t count as proof… Tyler730: Um, we’ll talk for what proof we have! Koopsers Joopsers: Hey Golf, Why are always a steamhead? Golfpecks: Why shouldn’t I be? There’s only one brand of a serious king that I can see! (The two go away from King Golfpecks) Tyler730: What the fuck are we supposed to do? CheeseCrocker: We ask Polar to tell it, with a bride! Tyler730: Okay, you Cheese will bride her, since Koopsers is getting distracted. (Tyler730 goes to Golf) Tyler730: If you aren’t convinced! Then we will bring Polar to tell it! (Cheese is talking with Polar) Polar: Well, I don‘t really am involved with ESB anyways! CheeseCrocker: We will make you Rollback! Polar: Uhhhh… no. Golfpecks: Where’s the proof from the SBFW girl? Koopsers Joopsers: Why do you have to dehumanize her to be honest? Golfpecks: Get out of this business. Koopsers Joopsers: Okay bossy. (Koopsers walks away) Polar: Here! And I say that the three had planned it without my consent and brought me there! Just to wait, while they are raiding the server. Golfpecks: GAHHHHH!!! I don’t normally trust SBFW users, but I have to follow the rules. And just in case you guys are true, which is possible, keep a closer eye on her and don’t always trust her. Also, you are permanently assigned to watch her until I think of what to do with her. (Polar and Tyler all walk away from Golfpecks) CheeseCrocker: Wait! How did you get Matchy’s message? Because I doubt that you have one directly to him! Golfpecks: I got it from NatRox as a screenshot! CheeseCrocker: What if NatRox had made the screenshot to cause drama? Golfpecks: Fuck that, NatRox never does things like that. Only SBFW Users do things on his server like that! (Cheese sighs and walks away) Koopsers Joopsers: This is just great, and hey! Will this lower my infinity removal from Wikia? Golfpecks: Maybe, just be careful not became a Jensonk. Koopsers Joopsers: Okay… (He walks away, in a nervous mood) (credits) (Jack is at Wendy’s eating while talking to a napkin holder) Jack: Ugh, what with them ignoring me? Do they hate me? Maybe? I just hope that I don’t go too crazy... (gets a notification from his phone) Jack: Oh look! Fortnite Season Seven is Out! Well, that will at least pass some time. (fin) Category:SBFW Quest Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:AFallenPower